Masquerade
by AngelShenanigans
Summary: Teruko is part of the most famous and loved family full of talent. But every family has a secret and in this one, it's Teruko. She is in fact a he and only his family and a couple of friends know. And now, five strangers know his secret as the new year starts. Can they keep his secret? OOC (like seriously), crossdressing!Kuroko, with a touch of LoveStage! in it
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Teruko is part of the most famous and loved family full of talent. But every family has a secret and in this one, it's Teruko. She is in fact a he and only his family and a couple of friends know. And now, five strangers know his secret as the new year starts. Can they keep his secret?

**I've recently REALLY fallen in love with all the KnB and KHR fanfics and thought, what the hell?**

**Word Count: **_4289 words_

* * *

The two-floored ballroom was decorated with gold accented walls, golden decorated wreaths, and a large Christmas tree between the marble double grand staircase. There were crystal chandeliers between the large windows on the upper floor, a large chandelier hanging from the dome-like ceiling above the tree, and smaller wall lamps on the lower floor.

The catering staff was dressed in white collar shirts and black vests with black masks with gold accents on their face. All of them held trays of champagne glasses or hors d'oeuvres.

The guests that were in the ballroom dressed in extravagant dresses or suits and had different types and colors of masks on. They talked, they ate, they flirted, and they laughed while they waited for the large clock that hung on the wall, directly across from the tree, to strike midnight.

What's more fun than a late Christmas slash New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball?

* * *

MIDORIMA

Midorima grunted in annoyance as Kise continued to ramble on about his latest photoshoot and fangirls chasing him around. Why did this blond idiot have to bring up such nonsense in an elegant party? Better yet, why was he even invited in the first place?

"Shut up, Kise," Aomine yawned.

"So noisy," Midorima huffed.

"Noisy~" Murasakibara chimed.

"Mean!" Kise whined.

The greenette quickly left the group of rainbow headed men and went to the upper floor before Kise could start ranting about how mean they were or start bugging them about something impertinent.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he took a lap around the floor he was on and pushed his glasses up. He looked down from the upper floor and observed the guests ballroom dancing to the music the string quartet made. All of them were dancing at the same speed and it was like looking at robots programmed to make every step at the same time.

Why the hell was he still here? Honestly, it was all Oha-Asa's fault. It just had to say: "Cancer's will experience something new and interesting tonight! It will blow your mind! Although it may take long, it will be extremely worth it in the end! Your lucky item is: a blue rose!"

He let out another sigh and touched the rose in his breast pocket before leaving the ballroom and out to the large balcony. Just when he thought he was alone and could perhaps get some peace and quiet, there was someone in front of him. The greenette didn't notice at first but then there was a glow in the night.

There was a light bluenette leaning against the rails. Her hair was wispy at the ends and it reached down to her exposed pale shoulders. Her dress was a white, layered goddess dress that had a cowled scoop on the back and the bottom of the dress covered the top half of her calves. From the back, she looked like an angel without the wings.

"You'll freeze out here," Midorima blurted out. He took off his blazer and then wrapped it around her small pale shoulders. "N-not that I care… nanodayo."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Now that the greenette could see her face, his cheeks started to heat up. She was more beautiful than he thought. Her bangs covered parts of her silver mask and landed on her long eyelashes and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Her big blue eyes glanced at him and her soft pink lips turned into a small smile.

"I'm Teruko."

He inhaled softly and prayed that his voice didn't crack and that he wouldn't stutter. "Midorima Shintaro."

"Why did you come out here?" Teruko asked.

"My… friend was getting obnoxious and wouldn't stop talking about his photoshoot."

"Oh."

"How about you? Not that I care."

"I guess you could say I'm kind of experiencing the same thing as you." She smiled softly and then looked at his fingers. She picked up his hands and observed the small bandages. "Are you okay?"

_Her hands are cold_, Midorima thought.

He wrapped his fingers around her hands and lightly squeezed them. In his mind, he was panicking and asking himself what the hell he was doing. He was never this… bold.

Suddenly, he felt her lips kiss his fingers and his cheeks turned crimson in the dark.

"Did I kiss it all better?" she asked with a little laugh.

"T-Teruko!" he stuttered. His glasses cracked.

"Teruko-chan!"

The bluenette looked at the door leading back inside and then back at Midorima. She let go of his hands and then took off the blazer around her shoulders and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." She then headed for the door not without giving him one last smile first.

_That's it?! This is the special moment Oha-Asa was talking about?! It's only been five minutes! It can't just end like this_, he yelled in his head.

"Teruko!" Midorima shouted. He quickly took the blue rose out of his blazer's pocket and took long strides to catch up to her. He then handed the flower over to her and looked away with heated cheeks. "I-it would look better on you than on my suit nanodayo."

Her blue eyes just stared at him and then back at the flower. She slowly took it and then continued walking away silently.

_Damn! I just made a fool out of myself. She probably thinks I'm a creep. Thank god for these masks... Shit! I'm not wearing one AND I told her my name!_

Suddenly a cold hand cupped one of his cheeks and brought his head down. There was a whiff of vanilla and then slight pressure on his cheeks.

"Thank you. You're very sweet," Teruko said almost like a whisper.

She left the greenette standing there, still bending over from before, with a stunned look on his face and flaming cheeks.

Right after she disappeared, Midorima scanned the balcony for any guests and when he decided the the coast was clear, he shouted with glee at the cold night (not that he'll ever admit to).

* * *

AOMINE

After Midorima left the small group, everyone else pretty much went their own way. Aomine was the second to leave while Kise practically begged all of them to not leave him alone in the open where his fans could dog-pile him even with his 'disguise'. He was easily ignored.

After ten minutes of walking around the ballroom, grabbing some champagne, and spending maybe another ten minutes flirting with some of the guests (obviously the ones with huge racks), he decided to take a short rest behind the Christmas tree.

He was bored to death. Although this masquerade ball would've been the perfect way to get laid and keep his identity hidden, all of the women he flirted with were too easy. He wasn't as modelesque as Kise but he was ruggedly handsome (minus the facial hair). Even though he was known to be aggressive on court and quite an asshole off-court, he knew how to talk to women and treat them right. He was quite charming when he wanted to be and he attracted women as easy as Kise did.

He felt a sudden light push on his arm that disturbed his thinking. He glared next to him but then had to move his line of vision lower until he saw a light haired bluenette looking at him.

"Hello. Sorry for bumping into you," she said.

Aomine quickly gave her a once-over and thought _not my type_ when he saw her flat chest but still responded, "it's fine." He then went back to daydreaming but couldn't help but glance at the girl once more.

She was playing with a blue rose in her hands and was also looking at the tree. She didn't have big breasts but she had a mysterious aura around her, like something about her was off. Also, it was weird how she seemed to start a conversation but then didn't try to continue it. She wasn't flirting with him with the usual batting eyelashes, 'accidental' skin-to-skin brushes, or attempting to advertise exposed skin.

"Staring is rude." Her light blue eyes caught his navy ones and there was a tiny smirk that was almost impossible to see, unless you looked closely, on her face.

"I'm Aomine Daiki."

"Okay."

Aomine almost chuckled at apathetic response to him. Finally, someone who interested him. "What should I call you?"

"Teruko is fine."

"Teru than."

She shrugged at the nickname.

"What brings you to this party?" he asked again.

"Friends. How about you?"

"I was invited by my ex-captain."

"Captain?"

"Yep. Would you like to replace that rose with a drink?" Aomine glanced and pointed at the blue rose. He slightly shook his champagne glass in his hands.

"Unless they have vanilla milkshakes, I don't want anything else to drink," she said.

Aomine chuckled. "Maybe I'll buy you one someday… after this party."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"I never promi-."

Suddenly, her small hands grabbed his hand and her pinky hooked around his pinky. She looked up at him and was smiling. Damn, she smiled like an angel. Flowers and bubbles surrounded her smiling face and he swore he could hear the heavenly choir.

"I hope we'll be seeing each other around then."

"I'll hold you to that," he responded with a grin of his own.

She then vanished into thin air when he looked away for a second.

_I absolutely hope so_, he thought.

* * *

MURASAKIBARA

After another thirty minutes of eating, the purple giant took long, fast strides to the nearest catering staff with food. Finally, it was time for his favorite course: dessert. Although all the food in the party were small, dessert was a different story. Dessert was sweet and sweet meant heaven to Murasakibara's taste buds.

He was eating from every catering staffs' tray, trying all the different types of desserts the pastry chefs from the kitchen had to offer.

He moved to another staff and just as he was about to grab the last cream puff off of a staff's tray, another hand beat him to it.

The purple haired man scowled and glared at the culprit next to him: a light haired bluenette. She bit into the cream puff and the filling oozed out. A little bit dripped on her chin but she grinned at the taste.

"You ate the last cream puff~" Murasakibara complained. He was frowning and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry. I got hungry," she responded. "And vanilla's my favorite."

"Mou~ I wanted to try a vanilla one too." He bent over and lifted her chin up. The bluenette widened her eyes as Murasakibara's face leaned close to hers and then licked the vanilla cream off her chin. "Sweet." Afterwards, he took the other half of the pastry out of her hands.

"That was unnecessary. And why did you take my cream puff?" Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a small pout.

_Cute_, Murasakibara thought.

"Just a little taste isn't enough," he responded.

"Give it back."

"Nope."

Her bottom lip went out a little bit more. She reached out for his hands and then ate the remaining half of the pastry out of his hand. Murasakibara felt her teeth lightly graze his forefinger and thumb and a bit of her tongue licking his fingers.

"N-no fair!" he whined.

She smiled. "I'll treat you to other sweets if we ever meet again."

"Wha-?" Before the purple giant could respond, she vanished from his sight.

* * *

AKASHI

Akashi was guest hopping, meaning he was conversing with all of the guests who were associates of Akashi Masaomi, also known as his father, and possible future contributors to the wealthy Akashi Company. Even though he was a teenager, he was precocious and extremely professional. He surprised most of the guests he talked to when he easily figured out his or her names. But it was expected since he was absolute in everything.

The guests also figured out who he was since his signature fiery red hair and heterochromatic red and golden eye gave away his identity. But that didn't matter much to him.

But of course, even a perfectionist like him was bound to be tired after greeting over a dozen guests for almost an hour, not that he'd ever admit it. Just when he thought the conversations about business would be over, a couple who were contributors to the company was waving at the redhead and was about to start a conversation. Luckily, a girl bumped into the redhead.

"Akashi-kun, my husband and I-," the woman started.

"Please excuse me Sayako-san, but I promised this girl that I'd dance with her for one song," Akashi politely said. He tighten his grip around the bluenette's hand in front of him and made her stay in place. "I'm a man of my word, so if you'll please excuse me for a moment." He then loosened his grip on the girl's wrist to only grab her hand and guide her to the dance floor.

They were hand in hand and positioned themselves as far aways from the business couple as possible.

"I must thank you for saving me back there, Miss…," Akashi chuckled softly.

"Teruko. And you are?"

"Akashi Seijuro." He kissed her knuckles.

"Well, don't thank me yet. I cannot dance to save my life," the bluenette responded.

The small string quartet settled back in front of the Christmas tree after their short break and then lifted up their bows. A soft melody started to play and everyone on the dance floor went into a closed position.

"Don't worry, I'll lead." Akashi took the blue rose out of her other hand and placed it behind her ear. His hand wrapped around her and they began to dance.

They did simple steps at first, stepping back and forth at the beat of one-two-three, but then as more of the string instruments joined in, the steps got more intricate. The two began to twirl a lap around the dance floor and Teruko managed not to stumble, but gracefully move with Akashi.

Her dress swayed with their steps and Akashi kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall. She would sometimes attempt to look down at her feet and make sure she didn't step on his toes but then Akashi would softly say, "look at me." Her blue eyes would then gaze into his heterochromatic eyes.

As they danced, he was observing the girl. She was almost his height with the heels she had on and she was obediently stepping where he guided her. She was almost as pale as the moon and was in a dress that brought out her curves and slim body. Her face barely had makeup except for mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of lipgloss. The way they were dancing and twirling on the dance floor almost seemed like it was something straight out of a fairytale.

When the song finished, she flinched when his hands let go of her. He bowed and smiled.

"I guess you could waltz," he said over the applause from bystanders.

"Thanks to you, Akashi-san."

Akashi looked up at the clock. _Five more minutes until midnight_.

The host of the party went to the middle of the dance floor and greeted all of the guests. She was in a stunning red dress and had a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. She was calling for every person's attention and explaining what was going to happen in the next four minutes until midnight. She directed everyone to the upper floor and hinted that there'd be a surprise waiting outside. Once she was finished, everyone quickly made it up the stairs in an orderly fashion and went to the balconies.

However, Teruko, Akashi, and a few other guests stayed downstairs. The bluenette and redhead looked at the clock that was slowly ticking down.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Teruko asked.

Akashi looked at her. Even with her mask covering almost half of her face, the pink on her cheeks was easily seen by Akashi.

He took her hand and guided her across the room. The redhead stopped in front of one of the closed large windowed folding doors that led directly to the garden. "Since upstair's crowded, I'm sure we could see whatever the surprise is down here."

She nodded and looked out the window. The veranda glowed from the light inside and the small lamps hanging from the walls. There were shrubs not so far ahead and frozen fountains, trimmed trees, tiny flowers, and benches here and there.

Akashi glanced at Teruko once more. With the moonlight seeping through the outer structure of the building and shining down on her and the dimness of the hall they were in, she truly looked like an angel. Her paleness and white dress glowed in the moonlight. Ethereal beauty.

As the guests upstairs began to countdown from ten seconds, Akashi, like always, decided to do something bold.

…10

The redhead hovered over her and pulled on the dark burgundy curtains. He wrapped the curtains around Teruko as if it were a blanket.

…9

Teruko's eyes widened as Akashi began to move closer and closer and the curtains tightened a bit more around her.

…8

Teruko could smell Akashi's cologne and he was pulling her closer and closer to his face with the curtains. She didn't really know why she wasn't resisting him. His gold and red eyes kept staring at her intently and he had a small smile on his face.

…6

Her hands cupped his face and he leaned into her hands. _Soft_, Teruko thought.

…5

She carefully took off his black Victorian-styled mask and smiled politely.

…4

He took that action as an approval for him to continue moving. He leaned his forehead against hers and brought her closer to his body. Akashi stayed like that for a while.

…3

"Akashi-san," she whispered. Her hand continued to cup his face and she glanced at his lips.

…2

He didn't respond but tilted his head and closed his eyes.

…1

His lips brushed against hers and she didn't move. There were sounds of fireworks blasting up to the night sky and exploding into hundreds of flaming flowers. Even with both of their eyes closed, they could see the mixture of different colors flashing, most likely from the garden.

...0

One of her arms wrapped around his neck and just when he was about to deepen the kiss, someone just had to disturb him.

The sound of two party horns startled the bluenette and redhead. Akashi pulled away and the two of them snapped their heads to the source of the noise.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR AKASHICCHI/TERUKO!"

Kise stood there blowing the party horn and laughing. There was also a pink haired lady standing there playing with a noisemaker and throwing confetti in the air. She then glomped Teruko, almost pulling the curtains off of the valance.

"M-momoi-chan, your hug is suffocating me," Teruko sighed.

"Ryouta," Akashi said. He was smiling but it was dripping with venom.

"H-h-happy New Y-year?" Kise stuttered while weakly blowing the party horn.

The redhead kept his smile and tried to drag the blond to a different part of the ballroom; however, Kise grabbed the thing nearest to him, which was the curtain. Unfortunately, little did he know that Teruko's dress was also pulled on with the curtain. In a split second the curtain was pulled down along with Teruko's dress.

Her pale chest and pink nipples were exposed to the chilly air. The white dress was pulled all the way down to her stomach and the sleeves were ripped. There was a moment of an awkward silence and then a loud slap. Kise received a loud slap across his cheek and there was a shriek along with it… not from Teruko, but from Momoi.

"Is everything alr-?"

Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima quickly appeared in front of them.

Kise had the biggest red hand mark on his face and Akashi was covering his face that was a few shades lighter than his hair. When the three guys who just entered the situation saw Teruko's current state, there was little drips of blood coming out of Aomine's nose, Midorima's glasses cracked and he was looking away while blushing, and Murasakibara... well, he was eating candy and barely paying attention as he tried to pick out his favorite candy flavors.

Momoi quickly covered Teruko and dragged her to the bathroom.

When all of the guys recovered from their shocked stupor, Akashi was the first one to follow the two girls to the bathroom while dragging Kise behind him.

"Apologize," Akashi ordered. He took off his black tie and blindfolded the blond before pushing him inside the bathroom.

"H-hey!" Kise complained but his former captain didn't care.

After the door closed behind him, the blond held onto the wall while walking forward. "Ano… excuse me?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! THIS IS THE **GIRL'S** BATHROOM!"

"W-w-wait!" he shouted with his hands out protecting his precious face. "I-I have a blindfold on!"

"Momoi-chan, it's okay."

"It's not okay! He pulled down your dress and saw you half naked!"

Kise's face flushed red. "I-It was an accident!"

"All your friends saw too!"

"W-well, they only came because you shrieked…"

"Well, you pulled down my beloved Tets- Teruko-chan's dress!"

_Teruko? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ he thought to himself.

He could hear her footsteps getting closer to her and he scooted back until he hit a wall. Then the blindfold slipped off, allowing his golden eyes see Momoi and Teruko.

"T-t-teruko… chan?"

Teruko was sitting on the marble sink counters swinging 'her' legs back and forth… in nothing… but white boxer shorts. The white dress was in Momoi's arms and there were bits of ripped fabric in her hands.

Kise could feel his cheeks and ears flushing red and heating up. He quickly covered his eyes and shrieked. "I-I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Kise, you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Aomine burst into the restroom while looking to the side to avoid looking at the girls.

"This is the **girl's **bathroom!" Midorima snapped while covering his eyes and Murasakibara's eyes as they walked in.

"Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta." Akashi walked in also looking at the side. He was looking at the bathroom stalls but had a why-are-you-all-in-here aura.

Everyone was quiet and not even responding to Akashi. The redhead looked over at his former teammates and they were flabbergasted. All of their eyes were widened and Murasakibara dropped his bag of candy. The redhead followed their gaze and he was also surprised at the sight of Teruko shirtless and only wearing boxers.

"Hello," Teruko said nonchalantly. 'She' wasn't freaking out nor screaming at them to leave immediately. 'She' was abnormally calm.

"A-are you a boy or a girl?" Aomine asked.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi snapped.

"Satsuki?"

"Dai…chan? Satsuki?" Kise repeated. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah… we're childhood friends," Aomine explained. He faced the girl. "I thought you were staying home."

"I got invited last minute. What are you doing here? And why are you bothering Teruko-chan?" Momoi responded folding her arms across her light satin pink dress.

"Wait, is Teruko a boy or a girl?!" Kise exclaimed before the two childhood friends got off topic.

"I'm actually a boy and my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Teru- Kuroko, pushed himself off of the counter and walked up to the group of rainbow haired men. He bowed. "Sorry for the confusion."

Even though he was male, all of them still blushed at his bare chest and kept looking away. All of them had the urge to touch the boy and mark him as theirs.

Kise quickly took off his blazer and slipped Kuroko's arms inside it before one of his friends (coughAkashicough) actually did bit the boy's pale, silky skin. The blazer was obviously way too big and it reached a bit passed his boxers.

"Wait, wait, wait… why did you punch me if you knew he was a guy?!" Kise complained.

"You weren't supposed to pull down someone's dress in the first place!" Momoi snapped back.

"You didn't have to slap me! I need this face for modeling!"

"Sh- He needs his gender to be a secret for his modeling career!"

"Huh?"

Before Momoi or Kuroko could explain what their situation was, Momoi's phone dinged. She quickly took it out and then grabbed Kuroko's arm.

"We don't have time to explain this!" She looked at Kuroko. "Your brother's outside waiting so we have to go."

"Satsuki!" Aomine shouted before she left the bathroom.

"Mou! I'll explain in school!" Momoi quickly said.

And just like that, she ran out the bathroom, dragging Kuroko with her and left the rainbow haired group standing there not knowing what to do next.

What a way to start a new year.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay, okay. I haven't updated on my other two stories for a while solely because of the messy plot development going through my head. When something hits me, I promise that my little fingers will fly away on my keyboard and an update will appear.**

**So for now, enjoy this~**

**SHENANIGANS AWAY~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUESS WHAT?! IT'S AN UPDATE! ****HALLELUJAH!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to apologize (profusely) for not updating in, well, forever. It's been kind of on and off with my imagination and shit. Most of this was typed on my phone and in school. For some reason, it seems like inspiration hits me in school... especially when I'm busy... I have a problem ("0~0)**

**Anyways! Thank you for viewing, favoriting, following, and of course REVIEWING! :)**

**To:**

**INeedALife - Lmao agreed~ ;)**

** \- LOOK! I'M FINALLY CONTINUING! **

**LicyLionyx - Thank you! Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking too.**

**Passerby - That's so nice of you to say lol. When I saw this review over... months ago (lol), it made my day! I love AkaKuro and all but I don't know who I should pair together as the end game. We'll see ;)**

**Emi - Thank you :)**

**Okay then! I wonder if people actually read these ^**

**Word count: **_5574 words_

* * *

Kise sighed for the umpteenth time as he walked down the mall's vast aisle. He finally got a day off from his modeling gigs, there was no work needed to be done for school, and he had no basketball practices scheduled. He was completely free for once: no fangirls chasing him around, no jealous boyfriends chasing him, and no angry sempais (coughKasamatsucough). Despite having this rare freedom, he didn't know what to do. He was absolutely bored out of his mind.

He did think about calling out some girls to hang out with him but he shot that idea down since he didn't want conflicts nor rumors. The Generation of Miracles was another option but he wasn't in the mood to be rejected, harshly. Plus, he hadn't talked to any of them since the New Year's Party.

"Hey cutie~ Wanna hang out with us?"

"Hehe. Let's go to the karaoke together."

The vulgar voices and round of snickers snapped Kise out of his thoughts and made him cringe in disgust. He followed the voices to a group of guys that towered over a poor petite girl. One guy, most likely the ringleader, was tugging her arm while the other guys leered at her. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to notice them since they were in the alleyway (**A/N: don't know what it's called but it's the hallway that leads to the bathrooms or whatever**).

"Please stop touching me and leave me alone."

"Aw, baby~ Don't be like that. I promise you'll have fun with me," the ringleader cooed. He grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him. "And my friends."

"No thank you. Stop touching me and please move aside."

"Stop being a little bitch and come with-!"

"She said to stop." Kise wrapped his hands around the ringleader's wrist and tightened his grip until the man released the girl.

"Huh? And who the fuck are you?" one of them snapped.

"Go home pretty boy… unless you want us to mess up your face."

"She told you to stop so I suggest you to leave her alone." Despite the brave face Kise was putting on, he was screaming _do you have a death wish?!_ in his head. He stepped back into the open as the group got closer to him.

"What is she to you, huh?"

Before Kise could answer, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand bring his face down.

"I'm sorry I ran away before. I was on my way back but these guys were in my way," the girl said. She pecked the blond's cheek and whispered, "just play along."

Kise nodded and then shot a glare at the group of delinquents. "She's my girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer. "Do we have a problem here or do you want to settle this right now in front of all these people?"

The group looked around and saw more and more customers looking at them and surrounding the spectacle they were making. They were whispering to each other, trying to understand what was going on, and some were even filming the scene with their phones. Some girls were even squealing at how gallant Kise was acting for protecting his so-called girlfriend and complaining how their boyfriends weren't white knights like him.

"Tch! We can't do anything here unless you want all of us to get arrested," one of the followers huffed.

"Shut up!" The leader jabbed his friend in the ribs and then shot a dirty look at Kise. "Let's get out of here."

To Kise's surprise, the conflict ended a lot easier than he thought it would. As the delinquents left, the crowd around the remaining two was dispersing but not without taking several more photos, some clapping, and some dreamy sighs first.

"Thank you…"

Kise looked at the girl and he could definitely understand why she was being harassed. She was quite beautiful. Her powder blue hair cupped her petite face and the ends of it brushed her shoulders. She had stunning, large aquamarine eyes that captivated anyone she stared at and her alabaster skin was perhaps more flawless than Kise's. Although she lacked in chest size, she had curves and a lithe body.

"Y-you're welcome… um?"

"… Teruko."

"Well then you're welcome Teruk-… KUROKOCCHI?!"

The bluenette stared at the other for a minute before saying, "Kise… kun?"

"Ah! It is you Kurokocchi!" The model glomped and rubbed his cheek against the other.

"Please stop."

"Hehe. Sorry," Kise apologized sheepishly. "So what brings you to the mall today?"

"Shopping… well I was shopping for basketball shoes but then that happened."

"Basketball? You play?"

"Yeah, a bit but I'm not that great at it."

"Mn… Why don't I accompany you there?"

"I think I can take care of myself."

"Didn't I just save you a minute ago?"

"… fine."

The two of them walked side by side to the basketball store. Every now and then, Kise's hands brushed against Kuroko's while Kise babbled about who-knows-what and the bluenette occasionally nodded or said yes or no.

It was nice to have company but it was starting to get annoying. Kuroko was slightly zoning out and it felt as if the man next to him was a buzzing fly.

"Kise-kun, why are you wearing a wig?" Kuroko interrupted before the blond could continue his story or whatever.

"Eh? This?" He touched the fake black locks on his forehead. "Today's my day off and I didn't want any fangirls chasing me around or bothering me. I guess you could call this being in incognito."

Kuroko looked around the mall and found almost every girl ogling Kise. They were whispering to each other and not so subtly taking pictures of him. Although they were quite some distance away, they were batting their eyelashes as fast as a hummingbird flapping its wings and hell, some were even brave enough to strut near them and try to get closer to the model.

"You're doing a pretty poor job."

"So mean!" Kise pouted. "Shouldn't you be nicer to your savior?"

Kuroko shrugged and looked at the model. "I guess it isn't really your fault."

"Hm?"

"Well… you are naturally handsome and you stand out more since you're taller than the average Japanese male," Kuroko explained. "Plus, incognito or not, you are a famous model so it's not very surprising that women are attracted to you."

"T-thanks," Kise replied sheepishly. Even though he received those compliments more than a dozen times, he couldn't help but blush. "Y-you're not so bad yourself. Kurokocchi's adorable like a girl."

The bluenette stopped in his tracks and looked at Kise with his usual deadpan face. It took a few seconds before Kise finally realized what he just said and his cheeks quickly heated up.

"I-I-I mean-! Nevermind!"

"… You think I look adorable?"

"W-well, yeah?"

"Like a girl?"

"… Yes?"

"Hm… I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment! I like you as you are now."

"On the contrary, I don't like you very much at the moment."

"What? Why?!"

Kuroko could feel his lips slightly twitch upwards. Seeing Kise panic, although mean, was somewhat entertaining and funny. "It's just your appearance that irks me."

"Mou! I thought you said I was very handsome!" Kise whined.

"You are. But I prefer you with your blond hair; black doesn't really suit you" Kuroko let his fingers trail up to Kise's cheeks and slightly brush some stray locks. His fingers then hooked around the black rims of his fake glasses and slowly slid them off. "Neither do these glasses. They cover up your beautiful golden eyes. It really is such a shame to be covering up such alluring feat-."

Kise's hands cupped Kuroko's cheeks and squished them together to shut him up. The model was attempting to give him a glare while blushing madly. "You really know how to make me feel embarrassed y'know." He continued to fondle the bluenette's face.

"Jush shpeaking da trooth." (Just speaking the truth)

_So cute!_

Kise continued to peer at the little bluenette in front of him while squishing his cheek the same way people playfully squished marshmallows. The bluenette was just too adorable. He had met many beautiful models, women and men, before but he never got flustered. He even dated quite a number of gorgeous women but he never felt strongly about them. But now, damn, why did this guy affect him so much?

"Can you let go of my face now?" Kuroko asked.

"No. This is punishment for worrying me."

"It's quite embarrassing."

"I did say it's punishment."

"People might get the wrong idea of us."

"We already established that we're a couple in front of a crowd so this is pretty normal."

"It really isn't and that was pretend."

"… Then let's make it a reality." Kise leaned his forehead against Kuroko's and their lips were just inches apart.

"Kise-kun." The bluenette's hands cupped around the model's hands and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "This is-."

Suddenly, a ball came flying out of nowhere and knocked Kise to the floor, literally. Kuroko was left standing there, baffled and unscathed.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kise scanned the mall for the culprit. His eyes widened by a few fractions and then he pouted while nursing the new red mark on his face. "AOMINECCHI! YOU ASSHOLE!"

A few feet away stood a tall, tan bluenette. He was in a dark gray parka that was unzipped, revealing a white sweater, and in snug denim jeans that hugged his long legs. Although he looked bored and was slightly glowering at Kise, he was alluring in a dangerous but sexy kind of way.

"Hm. My hand must've slipped," Aomine said.

He wasn't lying. He was actually testing out a new basketball and he didn't expect to see Kise getting all lovey-dovey with some other person. Normally he wouldn't give two shits but when he looked at who the model was with, he felt... peeved and then accidentally lost his grip on the ball.

"Aominecchi!" Kise whined. "An apology would be nice!"

"Whatever," Aomine grunted. He looked at the bluenette standing in between them. She was cute even though her chest screamed not-my-type at him.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

The said man observed the other a little longer.

"Stop leering at Kurokocchi you perv!" Kise hugged Kuroko from behind and pulled him away from Aomine line of vision.

"Kuroko...?" The ganguro observed the other bluenette some more. "Holy sh-! Kuroko!"

"Yes, Aomine-kun. "

"What are you doing here?!" He then pointed at Kise. "And with this idiot?!"

"For your information, Ahominecchi! I'm on a date with Kurokocchi and we were having a moment until you interrupted us," Kise pouted. He brought the pale bluenette closer to his chest. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to the basketball store."

"We're not on a date," Kuroko corrected. "And you can join us if you'd like, Aomine-kun."

"He doesn't need to come. He probably just came from there," Kise whined. He picked up the stray new basketball and threw it back at Aomine who caught it effortlessly. "Two's company, three's a crowd."

"You know what, you're right." Aomine smirked and walked up to the model and pulled off the black wig. "I guess Kuroko and KISE RYOTA should go alone. Hope you have fun with KISE RYOTA!"

The whole mall's attention almost immediately fell on the three them. Girls instantly picked up on the name and began to search for the famous eye-candy with their phones ready to snap pictures. Once one girl spotted him, it triggered squealing and hyperventilation and it didn't take long before the chase began.

"Damn it, Aominecchi! This is so unfair!" Kise yelled before running for his life.

"Like you said, Kise. Two's company, three's a crowd."

.

~LINE SMASH~

.

When the two bluenettes finally reached the basketball store, Kuroko immediately took a lap to inspect the glorified wall of shoes and display of signed basketballs. Although his face lacked obvious emotion, Aomine caught onto the subtle widening of eyes and the minuscule smile on his face.

Half of Aomine's brain was yelling _cute!_ while the other side screamed _you're into D-cups, not no-cups!_

Eventually Kuroko sat down to put on a pair of shoes, correction: attempted to put on shoes. The tan man next to him couldn't help but chuckle as the pale bluenette struggled. It was like looking a a puppy trying to put on its bootie.

"If you need help you can just ask."

"I. Don't. Need. Help," Kuroko stated while trying to stick his foot in.

"Of course you don't," Aomine smirked and knelt down in front of the bluenette.

Kuroko flinched as Aomine wrapped his hands around his ankle and held it steady. It was a foreign feeling and it made him want to giggle and squirm at the same time. He could feel his cheeks heat up a little as Aomine gripped his foot a little tighter.

"Oka-san, look! They're like Cinderella and Prince Charming!" exclaimed a little girl who stood a few feet away from them. She looked like she was about seven years old and she was jumping up and down.

"Yumi-chan!" her mother scolded. She looked over at the bluenettes and gave them a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. Children nowadays."

"Look Oka-san! The shoe fits!" little Yumi exclaimed while pulling on her mother's sleeve. "Onii-chan, onee-chan... Are you going to kiss now?"

"Huh?" the said two commented.

"Like in the movie! Prince Charming finds Cinderella and in the end they kiss and live happily ever after!"

Kuroko and Aomine glanced at each other and then back at the family. Kuroko's alabaster skin flushed pink and if Aomine had lighter skin, he would've been as red as a tomato. The whole store's attention was pretty much on them now.

Great.

"So?" Yumi asked. Her brown eyes were sparkling with hope and suspense. "Will you live happily ever after?"

"Persistent little one aren't ya?"Aomine chuckled. He looked at Kuroko and smiled. He held his 'princess's' hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course."

"Aomine-kun!/YAY!"

"Okay, Yumi-chan," the girl's father laughed abashedly. He patted his daughter's head and then started nudging her outside. "Say bye now."

"Bye bye ouji-sama, hime-sama!" Yumi exclaimed.

After the family left, the whole store was hushed but everyone was probably thinking the same thing: how embarrassingly adorable. The two of them were looking at the ground with flushed faces and some customers were giggling. Older couples smiled and simply commented on how couples were nowadays and recalling their romantic experiences together.

After Kuroko slipped on his original shoes, he quickly paid for the new shoes and left the store immediately while biting his bottom lip and trying to ignore the looks, whispers, and giggles around him. He was speed walking away and when he was in front of the doors that led outside, he forcefully pushed his way out. He swore that the mall was against him since he had to suffer through two embarrassing moments.

"Tetsu!"

He felt a tug on his sweater and was pulled back into somebody's arms.

''A little warning next time, okay?" Aomine ruffled the other's head. "Why'd you leave so fast?"

Kuroko mumbled something.

"What?"

"IsaidIwasembarrased." Kuroko looked at his feet and Aomine spotted the tips of his ears turning red.

Shit, that's adorable.

"D-don't worry about it." Aomine ruffled the other's hair some more and made sure he couldn't see his heated face. "Let's… let's get some food. I'm starving."

"Mm..."

At Maji Burger

Kuroko was astonished by the amount of burgers Aomine was wolfing down. He had to be up to his seventh one by now and he still wasn't stopping. He actually felt kind of bad for only ordering a large vanilla milkshake.

Aomine caught onto Kuroko's gaze and slowed down. "Do l have something on my face?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm quite fascinated that someone can wolf down seven burgers without stopping," Kuroko responded nonchalantly. It was unusual that despite the speed Aomine was eating, his face was ketchup, bread-crumb, and remnants of burger meat-free.

"What can I say? " Aomine smirked. "I'm still growing. You should eat like me if you want to get bigger, Tetsu."

"No thank you and… Tetsu?" Kuroko responded while cocking his head slightly to the left.

If Aomine was still eating he swore he'd probably be choking right now. He could see flowers and sparkles surrounding the bluenette's petite face. Ugh it just made him want to hug him, kiss him, and monopolize-.

_Woah, woah, woah! Daiki get a grip!_

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, do you mind if I call you that?"

"No, I suppose not. I just never had someone else give me a nickname." Kuroko licked his soft pale lips and continued sipping his drink.

Aomine watched the other sip softly and then he noticed a small droplet stain his pale cheeks.

"Tetsu. Come here," Aomine motioned him to move closer and he obeyed.

Aomine was going to wipe off the residue off with a napkin but instead he saw it as a chance to make a move before anyone else could claim the boy. He tilted Kuroko's chin and closed in until his lips were close to the other's cheek.

However, before he could lick the remnant, Kuroko was pulled back and someone else licked it. Kuroko could feel the person's tongue slowly lick his cheek and almost the edge of his lips. The other person's hair tickled his forehead and nose and it smelled... sweet.

"Vanilla? Kuro-chin is sweet."

"Atsushi." A voice boomed.

Aomine could feel the air suddenly drop fifty degrees and it felt as if a boulder fell on him. The hairs on his neck were standing up and he could feel a pair of eyes stabbing his side. He was stuck (more like trapped) in his seat.

"Sorry, Aka-chin, I couldn't resist."

"H-hey Akashi."

"Hello Akashi-kun."

"I'm here too, Kuro-chin~" a lazy voice chimed.

"Hello Murasakibara-kun."

Wordlessly, Akashi gently nudged Kuroko over and took a seat while Murasakibara sat next to Aomine.

"Why is Akashi-kun here today?" Kuroko asked.

"I had some errands to run."

"In Tokyo? I thought you were supposed to be in Kyoto. And you!"-Aomine pointed at the giant next to him who was munching on his snacks-"Aren't you supposed to be in Akita?"

"I came for snacks~ There was a sale and I met Aka-chin here coincidentally."

Of course you did, Aomine thought sarcastically.

"It must be tiring, traveling so far," Kuroko commented.

"Yes, very tiring, Tetsuya. Why don't you comfort me?" Akashi smirked. He rested his cheek on the bluenette's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

"Akashi-kun, please stop. We're in public."

"So would you allow me to do this in private?" Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear. His lips brushed against the helix of the bluenette's ear and he could feel the other shudder.

There was a cough and all three of them looked at the source of the noise. "Save that for when you're somewhere else, alone."

"Ah, Shintarou. Are you ordering me?" Akashi asked with a threatening smile.

"More like advising. Public indecency will get you kicked out, nanodayo."

Midorima pulled up a chair, sat down, and put down a sheathed katana on the table. Aomine looked at him in disbelief when his eyes landed on the weapon while Akashi and Murasakibara ignored their eccentric ex-teammates habit. They all sat there quietly, eating, and Midorima's emerald eyes occasionally landed on Kuroko.

The Shuutoku point guard didn't expect to see his ex-teammates while he was walking to the train station. He almost didn't go inside the wretched, unhealthy excuse of a restaurant but then he saw the mysterious pale bluenette sitting by the window. The boy caught his glance and then politely smiled, almost as if he were saying come join us. Next thing Midorima knew, he was in the fast food joint.

Suddenly, Aomine slammed his hand on the table. "Okay! I'm just gonna say it. Why the hell to you have a sword and why is this feeling more and more like a reunion?!"

''It's my lucky item. Oha-Asa said I'd have an interesting encounter today and my lucky item is a 19th century katana," Midorima explained. "And technically it's not a reunion. Were still missing that stupid chatter-."

"AOMINECCHI!"

Aomine head snapped forward as a foot connected to the back of his head.

"Speak of the idiot-"

"So rude, Midorimacchi! Is that how you greet an old friend?!" Kise was crouching on the table and pointing his finger at the greenette.

"Die."

"Ah! You're such a-!"

A recovered Aomine grabbed Kise by the collar and was glaring daggers at the model. He was fuming and was seconds away from beating the shit out at him. "What kind of fucking entrance was that?! You kicked my head!"

"Well, you deserved it you asshole! You blew my cover on purpose and left me alone to fend for myself against those fangirls!"

"So what? You seem to be fine!"

"I was on a date with Kurokocchi and you cock-blocked us!"

Murasakibara, Akashi, and Midorima snapped their heads to the blond's direction.

"Kuro-chin, you were on a date with this idiot?"

"A date? You shouldn't go out with someone as obnoxious as him, not that l care." Cue the pushing up glasses.

"Ryota... Explain yourself."

It almost felt like the other three were towering over the blond and to make matters worse, Aomine was holding him down.

"Uh-uh!..." Kise quickly glomped Kuroko and buried his face into the boys neck. "Save me Kurokocchi! They're bullying me!"

Instead of pushing the model away, Kuroko patted the nest of blond hair. "There, there."

The other four twitched in envy and their bloodlust rose even higher. The table creaked in pain and started to slightly shift towards Murasakibara's direction. The purple giant looked like he was ready to throw Kise across the restaurant and out the window. Akashi, Midorima, and Aomine all had their hands on the katana and they were ready to dismember the model with it.

"A-ano. E-e-excuse me but please take a proper seat, not on the table." The four shifted their glare at the brave but trembling employee next to Midorima. "O-o-or not! N-n-nevermind!"

"Kise-kun. Stop causing trouble and sit down properly, okay?" Kuroko said.

Kise let out a short whine and then got off of the bluenette. He looked around him and finally noticed the baleful aura directed at him. Normally he'd be apologizing and begging for mercy but instead he smirked at his friends. "Okay, Kurokocchi~"

Kise kissed Kuroko's nose and then gave him his million dollar smile. Kuroko seemed unfazed but if one looked closely, his eyes were widened and there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Let's go on another date. Next time without them," Kise cooed.

Just like that, the rest of the Generation of Miracles snapped. Murasakibara dragged Kise away from their precious blue angel and dropped him on Aomine who then pushed him to Akashi. Big mistake.

The model was now on his ex-captain lap. Aomine would've guffawed at the scene since it looked like a child holding a great Dane but the terrifying smile on Akashi face stopped him.

"Ryota..." Akashi growled.

"S-sorry Akashicchi! It was Aomine who pushed me into you!"

"Don't blame me for your clumsiness! I don't want to be castrated by that dev- I mean him!"

Akashi clicked open the sword and took it out. "You're really getting on my nerves today, Ryota. I should do something about it, right?"

"A-A-Akashichhi!" Kise whimpered. He flew out of the redhead's lap and hid behind the employee.

The redhead left his seat and swung the katana like he was practicing slashing someone (coughKisecough). It was like watching a samurai training, experienced and captivating. His movements were fluid and graceful even with the killer intent oozing out of him.

"OH MY-! SIR, PLEASE DROP THE WEAPON!" A lady in a Maji Burger uniform rushed over to shield her employee. She was in her mid thirties and she had her hands on her hips. "Please stop this commotion and leave the restaurant, immediately, or else I'll have to call the police!"

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko pulled the redhead's arm back and stopped him from possibly slicing through the manager, through the employee, and then Kise. "Let's go. I'm finished with my milkshake and it's not good to loiter."

Akashi lowered the katana and then smiled, not his sadistic you-better-run-or-I'll-rip-you-a-new-one smile, but a gentle one. He cupped Kuroko's cheeks and pulled him closer to him. "Of course. Let's go Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki."

Akashi arm snaked around Kuroko's waist and then started leading him out the fast-food restaurant. Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise followed behind with the urge to do a snatch and run but clearly that wasn't going to happen without consequences, also known as Akashi's wrath.

After the six left, there was an audible relieved sigh from all of the customers.

_Thank God._

.

~LINE SLAP~

.

The six of them wandered around the city until the sun began to set and the sky turned into a warm orange-purple. The wind began to pick up and the city seemed to get colder and colder. Eventually they stopped near a convenience store next to a park and the four taller men (sorry Sei-chan~) went inside to buy snacks and hot drinks while the remaining two stayed outside.

"That was pretty violent before at Maji Burger," Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"I don't like to share," Akashi simply said. He sat down on a park bench and tugged Kuroko down with him. The bluenette sat on his lap and Akashi snuggled into Kuroko's chest. "You're mine."

"I don't recall being someone's property."

"You aren't. I'm just telling you the future, love."

"What makes you think that I'd be yours?"

"Because I'm absolute. Plus, that night at the party-."

"About that… I'm sorry for deceiving you. I was going to tell you that I wasn't really a girl but then we… you know, we kind of, you know-."

"We kissed," Akashi smirked. He could hear Kuroko's heart beat faster.

"Well, technically we brushed lips."

"Meaning we kissed."

"Not per se."

"Was it so bad that you're denying the fact?"

"…" Kuroko looked at the pair of heterochromatic eyes the bored into his. They were captivating and it seemed like they were easily picking his thoughts apart. He wrapped his arms around the Akashi's neck and buried his face into the fiery red locks. "I don't want to answer that."

Akashi would've continued to pry until he got the answer he wanted but, once again, someone just had to interrupt.

"Tet-chan!" Someone lifted the bluenette off of Akashi's lap and hugged the boy protectively. He was comforting Kuroko and cooing him as if he were a toddler while throwing the occasional glares at Akashi. "Are you okay?! Why didn't you call me?!"

"I'm fine n-."

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise ran over and swooped Kuroko out of the stranger's arms. "Oh my god! Why do you keep getting into compromising situations with creepy strangers?"

Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima shielded the boy from the newcomer.

"Are you a pedophile?"

"Rapist?"

"Kidnapper?"

"WHAT?!" the stranger snapped. "You guys are the ones who fit the image of a pedophile, rapist, and kidnapper!" He pointed at Kise first. "You're the one who's getting all handsy with Tet-chan right now"-then he pointed at Murasakibara-"Why the hell are you so tall and how old are you?! What are you seven feet and eating a whole candy bar as if it's candy?!"- he then pointed at Midorima-"Why are you carrying a katana in Tokyo?! It's the 21st century!"-then to Aomine-" Did you sleep in a tanning salon for too long?"-then finally at Akashi-"You were molesting Tet-chan, you bastard!"

The Generation of Miracles felt their eyes twitch in annoyance. Never had they ever been insulted together, directly. They were seriously considering killing him and hiding his body in the park.

"That's harsh, Katsu-," Kuroko said.

"But it's true!" The stranger, Katsu, let out a huff. He opened his arms and then smiled at the bluenette. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"Ah! No, Kurokocchi! Stanger, danger!" Kise blurted out while hugging him.

"It's fine. I know him." Kuroko hugged Kise back and patted his head. "I have to go home. It is getting pretty late so bye, Kise-kun."

Kuroko then hugged Murasakibara which looked hilarious since the Yosen center was more than a foot taller than him. The purple giant ended up picking up the bluenette to hug him properly.

Midorima was next and it was by far the most awkward thing Kuroko had to face. He was constantly pushing up his glasses to hide his blush and stuttering how he didn't need a hug (nanodayo). Kuroko still hugged him.

Then there was Aomine. It was a bit weird but then he quickly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's torso and buried his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck. They stayed like that for a good amount of time until the pale bluenette yelped and pushed him away with a slight glare. There was a small pink spot on his neck and Aomine smirked while Kise freaked.

"Saving the best for last, Tetsuya?" Akashi said ignoring the argument between his former teammates. He was slightly peeved that they got a hug before him.

"Whatever floats your boat Akashi-kun."

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and rested his chin on the bluenette's shoulder. He tilted his head until his lips brushed against the other's neck. "Tetsuya… We're not done. We still need to talk about that night."

"A-Akashi-kun. I-I need to go before Katsu decides to kill you."

Akashi glanced at the spectators and smirked. Kise was bawling on Aomine's arm while the ganguro was trying to push him away, Midorima had his chin held high like a pissy toddler trying to convince himself that he doesn't care, and Murasakibara looked unfazed but by the sound of his bag of chips snapping like little firecrackers said otherwise. The angriest of all was Katsu. He was fuming and his face was turning redder than Akashi's hair.

"Mm…" The redhead let go but not without a last squeeze around Kuroko and hands dangerously near his butt. Kise whined even louder and Katsu got angrier.

Kuroko slapped Akashi hand and got some distance between them. "Good-bye everyone." He bowed and then started to leave with Katsu making sure that the bluenette was less than two feet away from him.

Once they were completely out of the Generation of Miracle's view, Akashi turned to all of them.

"We're definitely going to see Tetsu again right?" Aomine asked.

"I miss him already~!" Kise whined.

"H-he was good company. It's a shame he left so early, nanodayo."

"Mmm… Kuro-chin smells like vanilla."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?" Akashi smiled. "Don't worry, we'll definitely see him again. I'll see if any people I know know him and you do some research too, Ryota. I don't plan on letting him walk away that easily." Or not getting claimed by me, he wanted to add.

"Yes! I knew you'd do something about it!" Kise cheered.

"Speaking of doing something," Akashi smiled at the blond and Aomine. "I don't think we finished our… incident earlier in… what was it? Maji Burger?"

"Shit! He remembered!" Aomine yelped. "This is all your fault, dumbass!"

"W-w-wait, Akashicchi!"

As the sun set on the horizon, a bluenette stared out a car window with a smile, oblivious to the screams of two men echoing throughout the city.

* * *

**So there! Done with Chapter 2 **

**So much cock-blocking right? I don't know why but the site isn't allowing me to put some line breaks so bare with me. As for the cliche moments, sorry not sorry. :)**

**Hope you liked it and please REVIEW! I am happy to say that my inspiration is back so thank god for that, right? lol**

**Shenanigans away \\(*O*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N:**** Its's an update! I actually meant to post this on Tuesday but I completely procrastinated and got stuck then unstuck and the focused on what o type next. LOL. Sorry if it's a tad fast-paced.**

**Gosh, thanks for all the FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! :)**

**To:**

**LicyLionyx: When is Akashi not frightening? Lol**

**bookaholoicanimeholic: Thanks! **

**Melody Yuna: Aomine is always a little troublemaker ;) and Who knows about Akakuro? Read to the end of this chapter and find out :D**

**Word Count:**_ 7610_

**READ THIS BEFORE READING!**

**\- Okay! There are a lot of asterisks in this chapter and if you want to know what the hell I'm talking about, scroll to the bottom**

**-ALSO, if you want to look at how the the outfits look like, I'll post the links on my profile. They'll be in chronological order :)**

**(Sorry, I like to be specific sometimes so I get the whole picture)**

* * *

Kise swore that it wasn't his fault and that everything was a big fat misunderstanding. Honest.

The Generation of Miracles were sitting in a bullet train while the model apologized like there was no tomorrow. None of them were speaking and the only sound other than Kise rambling was Murasakibara loudly crunching on chips.

"I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!" Kise exclaimed. "I didn't think she'd actually recruit you guys! I swear!"

What was the blond talking about? Well, let's go back a couple of hours.

.

.

Kise requested a meeting with the GoM the night before to talk about Kuroko and everyone agreed. Everyone arrived in front of the public basketball courts at 11 am, even Akashi came from Kyoto. After the normal greetings (aka insulting Kise, yawning, presenting lucky items(it's a pair of fake glasses)), everyone turned to Kise for the information on the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.

"What do you have to say?" Midorima asked.

The blond laughed sheepishly. "Turns out I do know him… not personally but from a magazine. Kurokocchi is part of the famous Kuroko family full of celebrities! It took me a while to find out but then I saw an old interview of his parents and they mentioned him as the youngest of their three children. Isn't that ama-?!"

"Ryota," Akashi interrupted. "Don't tell me that I took the bullet train here to listen to information you could've messaged."

"O-o-of course not!" Kise exclaimed. "I just wanted to say that I have a modeling gig with-."

"What does modeling have to do with this?" Aomine yawned.

"I'm hungry… Let's get some lunch, Aka-chin~" Murasakibara whined.

"So rude! I'm trying to tell you that I have a photo-shoot with-," Kise whined once more.

"KISE!" A woman was running down the block with a furious look on her face. Kise's face instantly paled and hid behind Murasakibara. "I TOLD YOU TO GO GRAB SOME OF YOUR MODEL FRIENDS, NOT SOCIALIZE!"

Once the woman was standing in front of the GoM, she began to scold the blond model for lazing around and not doing what he was told. She was the shortest out of the group and about four inches shorter than Akashi (5'5). Her hair was tied into a neat bun and she wore a dark gray pea-coat that reached all the way to her knees.

"Sorry Saito-san," Kise said nervously.

"Sheesh! Making me run all over town to get you!" she muttered. She turned to the other Generation of Miracles and her mood did a 180. She smiled politely and bowed. "Saito Mayumi, Kise's manager. Nice to meet you all."

"These are my friends-," Kise tried to introduce.

"Overstatement," Midorima simply said.

"Heartless!"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Midorima Shintaro."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Ah~ Are you guys Kise's model friends?" Saito turned to her blond model and patted his back as a praise. "Not bad Kise. Kuroko-san would be pleased with them."

Aomine looked at her with confusion while Akashi and Midorima remained the same.

"Kuro- Wait, what d'ya mean mo-?" Aomine growled while glaring at Kise.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now!" Saito exclaimed while looking at her wristwatch. "You guys won't have to worry if we're going to be late so get in the van, now."

She began to push all five of them out of the basketball courts and towards a blue van. Aomine heavily protested, but Saito didn't give a damn. She seemed to have inhuman strength. Surprisingly, no one caught onto Akashi's silent but deadly (lol) protest. The glare the redhead had on would've made a lion bow down to him; however, the GoM members were squishing him as they were pushed to the van and no one saw their former captain.

They stayed in the van for fifteen minutes until they stopped in front of the Shinkansen* train station. They boarded a bullet train going to Akita and no one was happy… maybe except for Murasakibara since he lived in Akita and there was a mountain of snacks next to him. But at least they were in first class.

Now let's go back to present time!

.

.

"Ryota," Akashi said. Kise instantly stopped apologizing and looked at his former captain. "Why are we here?"

"Um… I was booked for this photo-shoot with four other models but the designer fired them last night," Kise explained. "We needed four new models today but most of the ones in the agency were booked and if we didn't get anyone to fill the position, the designer was going to call another agency."

"You lured us out here to do this?" Aomine growled.

"No! It was a mistake!" Kise said holding his hands up. "Everyone was rushing to get models and even I was asked to help. When I found out who I was going to work with, I just wanted to inform you… I didn't think my manager would come and mistaken you as new recruits!"

"And who exactly are you working wi-?" Midorima asked.

"Hello." A pale bluenette appeared in front of all of them.

Aomine let out a yelp and almost knocked Midorima into the aisles while Murasakibara crushed his bag of chips and Akashi's eyes widened by the tiniest fraction. Kise bumped into one of the seats and jabbed himself in the rib.

"Kuroko?" Midorima said.

"It's nice seeing you all again." Kuroko bowed and took a seat in an empty chair. "Thank you for taking time off to partake in this photo-shoot. I'm glad I'm doing it with some people I know."

"You're the one who's modeling?" Aomine blurted out.

"Yes… is that an issue?"

"N-no. Just didn't peg you as the type," Aomine chuckled.

"Likewise, but I guess looks can be-."

"Te-chan! Why'd you disappear?" A woman popped out of nowhere and hugged the boy.

She had black hair with blue streaks here and there, tied into a messy bun and she was slightly tanner than Kuroko. She had light blue eyes a few shades darker than Kuroko's and she looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Maiko-nee, I was saying hi to-," Kuroko explained while pushing the woman away.

"Oh! You guys must be the new models, am I right?" the woman, Maiko, scanned the five of them as if they were part of a museum artifact. "Hm, not bad. Good job finding replacements so fast Kise-kun!" She slapped Kise's back and laughed. "I'm Kuroko Maiko, Tet-chan's onee-chan! Nice to meet ya!"

The Generation of Miracles introduced themselves once more.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do?" Akashi asked.

"… Eh?" Maiko eyed Kise with suspicion. "Kise-kun, are these really models?"

The blond laughed sheepishly. "Ehehe… no?"

"What?! Your manager told me they were!"

"It was an accident! I was meeting up with some friends and I didn't think that my manager would peg them as models!"

Maiko let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She murmured to herself, "oh, what are we gonna do? It's too late to get models now and we're already one the way. Oh god! We kidnapped kids! What-."

"Kuroko-san, you shouldn't underestimate us," Akashi interrupted. "We can do better than the models you wanted. I'm sure of it. Moreover,"-his heterochromatic eyes glanced at Kuroko-" Tetsuya already knows us."

"Te-chan? You know them?"

Kuroko nodded. "They're the ones Katsu-nii was talking about last night."

"Katsu… nii? Kuroko Katsu?… That guy was your brother?!" Kise exclaimed. "Oh my god! How did I not recognize that name?"

"Because you're a dunce?" Aomine said out loud.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Midorima asked.

"Do you not read magazines? Midorimacchi's a dunce too!" Kise laughed. That earned him a smack on the back of his head. "Katsu is an international supermodel! He's suuuuuper famous and has more fans than me, probably like ten times. And Kuroko-sa-."

"You can call me Mai-chan."

"Mai-chan is a renown designer!" Kise continued. "Her clothes are always shown in fashion week and women and men would kill to work for her and with her."

"Aw~ Kise-kun, you sweetheart." Maiko ruffled the blond locks and pinched his cheeks playfully. "I wouldn't have worded it any better! Anyways, now you all know so I expect the best of the best… I hope you can keep your word, Akashi-kun, especially coming from someone as prestigious as yourself, son of Akashi Masaomi."-Akashi furrowed his brow-"Oh, and don't forget to call your parents 'cuz we're going to stay in Akita overnight~"

"Overnight?!" Aomine exclaimed. "We don't even have clothes!"

"Oh, don't worry," Maiko giggled while dismissing the matter by waving her hand. "We have a whole bunch of clothes! Remember? I'm a designer doing a photo-shoot!"

After saying that, she skipped to the back of the train cart and joined the rest of her staff. The six of them sat silently.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were part of a famous family, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"…I didn't want to be treated differently nor did I want people to pretend to be my friend because of my family."

"Tetsu…" Aomine got up and cupped his hands around Kuroko's cheeks. He smiled. "We wouldn't do that. Promise."

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko gave a tiny smile back and the Touou power forward and he almost had a heart attack.

In the GoM's view, it looked like Aomine was trying to make a move on Kuroko and it wasn't surprising that he was jerked back and pushed to the corner where he could no longer reach the pale bluenette.

For the rest of the time in the bullet train, they all shared information about each other, played cards, and made fun of each other. At the corner of Maiko's eyes, she could see her baby brother with a small smile and hear his melodious laugh sometimes. She smiled to herself.

Maybe these group of kids could heal his broken heart.

.

.

Three hours later, the bullet train finally arrived in Akita. It took another thirty minutes to get to the desired spot, which was at the Yokote castle*, and a lot of hard work to trudge through the foot of snow. The small uphill walk felt like climbing up an icy mountain barefoot.

When they finally reached their destination, the staff quickly started putting the set together and made the models change into different outfits. Luckily they didn't have to change outside but in the kamakuras* in front of the castle.

Once everything was prepped, the sky was beginning to darken. Snow gracefully fell down and the cold breeze seemed to stop as Kuroko stepped out of his kamakura.

The plainly dressed boy on the train was gone and instead, a pale bluenette with a long bob and a silver teardrop chain headpiece stood there. He was a natural beauty but he was wearing mascara and dark plum lipstick. His cheeks were slightly rosy even though there was a large winter coat draped around his shoulders and he wore sweat pants.

"Alright! Stop gawking and let's get to the pictures before everyone, especially my beloved Te-chan, gets frostbite!" Maiko exclaimed. "If you don't belong on the set at the moment, feel free to go in the kamakuras to warm up!"

A wave of staff members hurried to the warmth of the igloos and in a few seconds, the models, the photographer, a few staff members, and Maiko were left standing out in the cold.

"Alrighty dighty!" Maiko yelled with a clap. "Aomine-kun, I know you're an amateur but I hope you live up to my expectations because you're first."

They walked up the stairs and stopped at the top step. Maiko quickly explained how she wanted a picture of lovers showing chemistry but not lust. She wanted elegance and grace with the duality of modern versus traditional in the background.

After a full explanation and a list of instructions and expectations, Kuroko took off his outer garments and handed it to Maiko before she jumped to the side while yelling "ACTION!"

Aomine (and the rest of the Generation of Miracles) gaped at Kuroko. He wore a navy, shoulder off dress with lace sleeves and it was short at the front but at the back, it had a long train. It was slightly puffy since it was layered with lace and other fabrics but it was elegant. The dark colors stained the snow and brought out Kuroko's pale skin and powder blue hair.

"I'll say it one more time, guys. Quit gawking and get working!"

The two models on set sat there for an awkward minute and Maiko let out an audible sigh.

"I know it's frigid but I don't want you two to be too," Maiko said. "Make some chemistry! You have five minutes, tops!"

They could hear Kise trying to hold in his laugh and imagine the smirks on Midorima's and Akashi's faces. Even though there were less people than before, the Generation of Miracles were still around and Aomine felt like he had something to prove thanks to Akashi's promise. Why was he dragged into this?!

"A-A-Aomine-kun, d-don't over think it," Kuroko stuttered. He squeezed the other's hand and gave him a reassuring smile before he brought the ganguro's head to his lap. "Just talk to me."

"O-okay?" Aomine let out a sigh and snuggled into the fabric. "So are you… cold?"

"W-what do you think?" Kuroko pinched Aomine's nose and he let out a whine.

"Give me your hands." He held onto the pale hands and puffed into them. "Warmer?"

"N-not really."

Next, Aomine reached up to cup Kuroko's face. "Your face is freezing."

"And y-your hands are warm." Kuroko leaned into them. He wrapped his hands around Aomine's and intertwined their fingers. "And bigger than mine."

"Of course, princess~"

"D-don't ruin the moment."

The Touou power forward let out a light chuckle and opened his blazer to make sure Kuroko's thighs were covered. It wasn't much but it would keep him slightly warmer. "Why do you do this? Modeling, as a girl."

"S-showbiz is the family business and since I look more feminine, thanks to my mother's traits, modeling as a girl is easier."

"Isn't it… weird?"

"Y-yes, but my brother and sister have been dressing me up since I was born."

"Do you you enjoy it?"

"It… has its perks. Meeting new people, going to parties, traveling around…" Kuroko lost his smile and unconsciously squeezed the other's hands. "But it's difficult to make friends. I've met and seen a lot more frauds than you can imagine."

"Tetsu… What do you think about us then?" Aomine sat up and turned to the pale bluenette. He crossed one of his legs and propped the other up to lean on it. His hand still held onto Kuroko's while the other brushed his chin to make the boy look at him.

"I don't know. I haven't known you guys for very long but… you guys are alright. A little immature,"-he glanced at Kise-"weird, and slightly intimidating, but I guess that's what makes you guys interesting," Kuroko answered.

"Then how 'bout me?"

Kuroko leaned into his hands once more and gave a minuscule smile. "I like you. You have a tough exterior but I bet you're a big, soft teddybear on the inside. Especially with all the stories Momoi-chan tells me."

"W-what?! Damn that woman! What did she say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tetsu," Aomine growled playfully.

"I'll tell you lat-."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S A WRAP!" Maiko exclaimed with her hands clapped together. She ran up the slippery slope and threw a jacket around Kuroko and tossed another to Aomine. She leaned down and smiled. "Great job, guys. A little rough start but I could see the lovey-dovey vibe after a minute. There are hot drinks and food in the kamakuras so feel free to relax; however, Te-chan you gotta get changed!"

Maiko basically dragged her younger bother down the steps and pushed him inside the kamakura. They were in there for a few seconds until Maiko's hatted head popped out. "Midorima-kun! You're next!"

.

.

After ten minutes, Kuroko came out in a golden metallic dress that had dark grey floral engravings on it. His hair was tied into a side bun decorated with rhinestone-encrusted jewels. The dark makeup from earlier was replaced by pastel and more natural looking colors.

It was quite peculiar to look at since Kuroko was once again wearing sweatpants and Maiko just slipped a jacket over Kuroko. Not to mention the snow boots he was wearing.

"C'mon now," Maiko said. "We're gonna be traveling for a tiny bit, before the sun goes down."

Everyone began following Maiko and the photographer to the next location. There was chatter amongst the crew while others quietly followed along, enjoying the view. Although the landscape seemed like a white field of snow that ran for miles, there were blotches of rocks and some color popping out randomly.

Finally, they reached a site where there was a mountain of huge boulders partially covered by snow. Some leafless trees burst through the cracks between rocks and hovered over everything like an umbrella. If the sky got any darker, the looming trees would look like the hand of the rising dead and without a doubt, scaring the shit out of passersby.

"Alright, this is it," Maiko exclaimed. "Before we completely lose daylight, I want to finish Midorima-kun's shoot. It shouldn't take too long."

"Of course not. Oha-Asa says that Cancers will succeed in an unfamiliar task today, nanodayo."

"Oh-kay?" Maiko said slowly. "Then I expect nothing but the best."

Midorima and Kuroko carefully climbed up the rocks with caution until they reached a somewhat flat surface. Kuroko slowly changed his shoes and slipped off his sweatpants, revealing those milky legs of his while Midorima looked away unlike some shameless (coughblondandgangurocough) people.

"I'll tell you the same thing as Aomine-kun: incorporate romance, not lust and don't slack off."

The extra staffs quickly cleared the small blanket of snow on the rock behind the two models and made sure there weren't any liquids or dirt that could potentially stain the designer clothes. After five minutes, Midorima sat on the rock and motioned for Kuroko to come to him.

Once Kuroko was in Midorima's personal space and practically sitting on him, he sneezed. It was soft and cute like a baby's and Midorima could feel his heart pound.

The greenette brought the boy even closer hugged him.

"Midorima-kun-."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I rather not have you sneeze on me some more thanks to a cold, nanodayo," the greenette interrupted.

"… Thanks?" Kuroko rested his chin on Midorima's shoulder and snuggled into his chest. He murmured, "you're such a tsundere," with a small smile.

"Tsundere?" Midorima looked down at the smaller and glared. "I'm not a tsundere."

"I didn't think you could hear that but you kind of are."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Stop being so childish."

"Admit you're a tsundere."

"I'm not one."

"I can prove it."

"Be my guest."

Kuroko got off of Midorima's chest and shivered from the sudden loss of warmth. He was in front of the other with one knee in between Midorima's thighs and another on the other side. His aquamarine eyes bored into a pair of emerald ones and then his delicate fingers cupped the cheeks in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked nonchalantly.

"Saa… who knows?" Kuroko pinched the cheeks lightly and kneaded them together. Then he took of his glasses.

"I hope you realize that I can't see without my glasses."

"Mm… then I'll guide you around, Midorima-kun."

"Return them."

Kuroko slightly pouted and slowly put them back on but lifted it up so Midorima's bangs were pushed back.

"Kuroko," the Shuutoku basketball player growled.

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Why? It already passed."

"Humor me."

"January 31st."

"Ah, that explains a lot. We're not going to get along."

"And why's that?"

"You're an Aquarius. Cancers and Aquariuses aren't compatible."

"That's so… impertinent."

"Horoscopes and Oha-Asa is imperative."

Kuroko let out a soft chuckle and it was absolutely melodious. A part of Midorima was glad that it was only loud enough for him to hear, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Sorry if I offended ya- achoo!" Kuroko said.

"Baka. If you're getting cold you should've said something, not that I care," Midorima brought the boy to his chest once again.

"Tsundere," Kuroko chimed low enough for him to hear.

"I told you that I'm no-."

"Aren't you two enjoying yourselves!" Maiko interrupted. She leaned over the two of them with her hands on her hips. A harisen* was behind her back and she had a forced smile on her face. "I've been call the two of you for quite some time now."

"My apologies./Sorry Maiko-nee."

"You two kids," Maiko sighed. "C'mon then. We gotta keep moving or else we won't finish on time."

Before Maiko pulled Kuroko away, the bluenette pecked Midorima's cheek. It was brief but enough to make the other flush pink and stutter like a madman.

"W-w-what? Y-you!" Midorima stuttered with a half-hearted glare. "What was that, nanodayo?!"

"Tsundere." Kuroko said under his breath before catching up with the crew.

.

.

The crew stopped in front of a bridge and Maiko let out a groan. The red wooden bridge was covered with a thick blanket of snow and judging by the snowfall at the moment, even if the staff were to shovel, it would only be a matter of minutes before it came back.

While the crew tried to figure out their next move, Kuroko was sitting on a bench underneath a weeping willow tree. He was already changed into a new dress and new makeup. He was in a gothic black gown that puffed out from layers of organdy and tulle. The dress along with the black lipstick he wore was matte and his hair was in loose curls. The whole look made him look like a precious porcelain doll.

The Generation of Miracles were a few feet away playing with the snow. They were making snowmen (attempting and failing) that were lumpy and sort of lopsided and Aomine was throwing snowballs at the back of Midorima's forest green head and Kise's. They, specifically Aomine, we're acting like children seeing snow for the first time and getting in trouble for making a mess (aka getting hit by a harisen).

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara hovered over the said male and was holding onto a bag of colorful jellybeans.

Kuroko would be lying if he said that the purple haired boy in front of him looked mediocre. His long hair was tied back with a dark grey ribbon that was the same color as the inside of his three-piece suit. That fact that he was incredibly tall made the outfit more elegant and mesmerizing.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun."

The giant sat on the ground and leaned on Kuroko's legs.

"Why are you over here instead of with your friends?" Kuroko asked while looking at Aomine holding up two large snowballs and pretending they were boobs.

"You're my friend too," Murasakibara commented. He looked up at the blank cerulean eyes and popped another jellybean in his mouth. "They're just too loud and annoying over there. It makes me want to crush them."

Kuroko silently agreed and leaned over to grab a jellybean. Before the bluenette could pop it into his mouth, Murasakibara grabbed his wrist.

"Mou~ You're taking my food again."

"Ah, that's right. I still owe you some dessert."

"Mmhmm." Murasakibara turned towards the bluenette and licked the jellybean out of his fingers. "Watermelon."

Kuroko grabbed a handful of jellybeans and tried to eat one but Murasakibara simply ate it again.

"Coconut."

And again.

"Mango."

And again.

"Bubblegum~ Sweet."

Kuroko pouted and then flicked the Yosen center's nose with his free hand.

"That hurt, Kuro-chin."

"Stop eating all the candies."

"I don't like to share."

"That's not fair."

"So is stealing the last cream-puff."

"That was over a month ago."

"And you still haven't made it up to me." Murasakibara laid his head on Kuroko's lap.

"You're so childish,," Kuroko huff while petting the soft purple locks.

"Likewise." Murasakibara got up and pinched Kuroko's cheek lightly. "Kuro-chin's soft and cute like a marshmallow. I just want to eat you up~"

"Teruko-chan!" The photographer called out. The two models looked at him and he was waving them over with a smile. "We're moving onto the next site!"

Murasakibara lifted the boy up and began following the photographer and the rest of the crew.

"M-Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko yelped. His arms automatically wrapped around the other's neck like a drowning cat. "P-put me down."

The snow-coated branches of the weeping willow tree grazed his exposed arms and the two of their colorful heads. Little bits of snow pitter-pattered on their skin and clothes.

"Hm? Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Can you feed me another jellybean? I'm hungry~"

"That's not even the issue at the moment, Murasakibara-kun. Are you listening to me?"

"Feed me and maybe I'll put you down~"

Kuroko gave him a glare and then pushed a jellybean into the purple giant's lips. "There. Now please put me down."

"I'm still hungry~ Feed me another."

"Murasaki-," Kuroko scolded.

Murasakibara took another from Kuroko's fingers but this time he is mouth was around his fingers. Kuroko can feel the wet organ lick his index and thumb and teeth lightly grazing them.

"Sweet."

"Murasakibaracchi!" Kise ran over with concern washed over him. "What are you doing? Kurokocchi, you must be cold!"

"So noisy," the purple giant sighed. "Kuro-chin's feeding me and I'm keeping him warm."

"Mou~! That's not fair! I want to hold Kurokocchi too!" Kise had his arms up trying to reach Kuroko like a kid trying to grab something from his or her parents.

"Kise, you dumbass." Aomine threw a blanket at Kuroko and then grabbed the back of the model's collar and dragged him away. "We're going back to that Yolote castle or whatever. Murasakibara, bring Tetsu and don't drop him."

"Duh, Mine-chin."

.

.

By the time everyone reached the Yokote castle, it was already night. The sky was a dark indigo turning black and even though there was barely any wind, it was freezing. The snow on the ground was at least half a foot high and more was still coming down.

"Okay everyone! I know we're all tired and it's already six-thirty; however, we still got a photo-shoot to do before we can go to the hotels," Maiko announced.

The staff in front of her dispersed and quickly set up the next scene. Some staff members were making mini kamakuras on the ground and lighting candles in them while others lit up the stone lanterns around them. Once they were finished, the sky was pitch black and the floor was illuminated by soft yellow, orange hues. It was like fireflies laying down on the floor.

"Kise-kun," Maiko singsonged. She was holding hands with Kuroko and smiling. "It's your turn."

"About time!" Kise ran over to greet the two of them and almost slipped, twice. "Kurokocchi~"

Everyone cleared the set or in other words, they went to go warm up. The rest of the Generation of Miracles also went inside the kamakuras to warm up but they went to the one nearest to the shoot to keep an eye on their hyper-active, doglike blond.

"Okay you two. Hopefully, this will only take five to ten minutes and then we can go rest at the hotel," Maiko explained. "However! That does not mean you get to slack off! I expect you to be at the top of your game since you're the most experienced out of all your friends, Kise-kun."

"Hai, Mai-chan!" Kise exclaimed bubbly. He quickly stripped out of his winter jacket and scarf.

Kuroko followed suit and revealed the new gown he had on. Like most of the other dresses, it was poofed out but it wasn't a solid color. It was a mixture of black, grey, and navy with a hint of light blue popping out underneath the layers of materials. It was strapless and wrapped around his lithe torso but the bottom fanned out like a tutu.

"Kurokocchi! You're so adorable!" Kise squealed. The blond almost glomped the other if it weren't for Maiko pulling his collar back.

"Kise-kun. I know you two are friends but act professional," Maiko scolded.

"Sorry."

"… Oh and one more thing, when you guys see my cute little Te-chan dressed as a girl, please address him as Teruko-chan, okay?"

"Uh… okay then."

"Good, now you two can prep while I go tell the rest of your friends the same thing I just told you."

Maiko left and it was silent. The photographer was present but he was busy cleaning his lenses and taking sips of his hot drink.

Kise could hear his heartbeat from his ears. The more he looked at Kuroko, the louder it seemed to get. He felt like a lecher since he was pretty sure that his face was red from the cold and the steam coming out of his nose and mouth was not helping. He just couldn't help but stare at the bluenette's beauty and lithe frame. How could a guy be so adorable and look so damn good in a dress of all things?!

"Kise-kun is leering at me." Kuroko turned his back to the model.

"E-E-EH?!" Kise yelped. His whole face was burning and he became a stuttering mess. He was waving his hands erratically and trying to apologize until he felt a hand on his chest. It was Kuroko's and his blank face was looking up at him. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, the model tried to calm down the rapid beats of his heart and shut up.

"Watch where you're stepping."

The bluenette bent down to Kise's foot and pointed at a ruined kamakura. He pushed the blond's shin a little back and sighed.

The candle's flame was weak but still alive; however, if the igloo's wall continued to cave in, it wouldn't be long until the little fire disappeared.

Kuroko carefully picked up the candle and brushed the melting snow near it. He was using his hands to cup and secure the tiny thing. The flame slowly grew and illuminated Kuroko's skin.

"Sorry, I didn't see that." Kise bent down and smiled sheepishly.

"At least the fire isn't out," Kuroko commented. He held out his hands and slid the candle into Kise's hands.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" The blond eyed the liquefied wax around the tiny basin and gradually getting higher.

"Just hold onto it for a moment." The bluenette started to pile the thick blanket of snow on the floor and mixing it with the mess Kise made. He carved a hole in the pile until it looked like a mini cave. "It's not the best kamakura but it'll do."

"Kurokocchi... you should take better care of yourself."

"Hm?"

Kise slipped the candle back into Kuroko's palm and then he wrapped his hands around the back of the other's. "Your hands are all red and freezing because you didn't have any gloves."

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

The blond looked at the bluenette and was instantly mesmerized. The small fire made Kuroko's skin glow and it made his eyes look a deep navy with hints of amber. His bangs rested on his eyelashes and cupped his cheeks. He was like a mythical creature.

"Kise-kun, you're doing it again."

"S-sorry, I just can't help it."

"Why's that?"

"I'm distracted… by you," Kise said. His cheeks flushed pink again and he felt like his hands were getting clammy.

"By me? Why?"

"Really, Kurokocchi? Have you seen yourself?" Kise laughed sheepishly. "You're beautiful and on top of that, you're one of the few people I can talk to without pretending to be someone else."

"You're quite handsome too."

Kuroko observed Kise's appearance and smiled. It was the truth and not just a response to sound humble. Kise was in a charcoal suit and his golden locks were half slicked back with gel. His face was smooth and flawless with hints of pink on his cheeks and the fire from the candle made his eyes look like they were amber instead of golden. Although he acted like a child on a sugar-high most of the time, he looked mature and very very charming.

"-ike you." Kise's amber orbs shifted to the floor.

"Hm?" Kuroko hummed, snapping back to reality.

"I-I said I like you, Kurokocchi."

"I like you too, Kise-kun."

"That's not what I really meant… I think I like you more than a friend."

"Oh… But, you know that I'm a boy right?"

"Boy or girl, it doesn't mean anything to me." Kise smiled. "All I know is that I'm attracted to you and I really li-."

"Kise-kun. Stop flirting with my baby brother and put the candle down before you two go up in flames," Maiko interrupted with a swat on the back of Kise's head with a harisen. "Time to go. We're finished so now we can relax in the hotel where it's warm and comfy."

"What?! We didn't even start though!" the blond exclaimed while popping up from the floor.

"Start? We already finished!" Maiko responded. She ruffled the model's hair and giggled. "You two were too busy playing with fire or whatever to notice us taking pictures."

"W-w-wait! Did you hear what I was saying?!"

"Nnnno? Why? Was it something I needed to know?"

"N-n-no!" Now Kise's face was completely red and he sneaked glances at Kuroko. He quickly stood up and exclaimed, "I-I'll get changed at meet you guys in a little bit," before running off to the nearest kamakura.

"Okay? What an unusual guy. Te-chan~ Let's get you changed so we can leave and check into the hotel." Maiko hooked her arms around her little brother's and literally skipped to the kamakuras.

.

.

As everyone headed to the hotel, there were sighs of relief and excited comments about finally going somewhere warm.

By the time they got there, it was already eight o'clock. After checking in, almost everyone fled to go grab something to eat and then go to the onsen to relax and unwind.

The GoM followed the workers to the free food and unlike then, they were still vivacious. They devoured their dinner within seconds, literally. Of course Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, and Akashi still ate with etiquette but the remaining former teammates across from them were like ravenous beasts.

Aomine was gobbling down his teriyaki burger while Murasakibara wolfed down his noodles with hands ready to grab the next entree. The other four were teasing the two idiots and occasionally passing snide remarks.

When they got back to the hotel, the six of them were planning to go to the onsen. It was already nine-thirty and all they wanted to do was get cleaned, relax, and then get a good night's rest (more like they all wanted to see Kuroko with a small towel wrapped around his waist). Sadly, before Kuroko and Akashi can go to their rooms to get ready, Maiko held them back. She was sitting at the lobby's lounge without the photographer, just waiting.

"I know it's pretty late and frankly, I'm exhausted from going through pictures and trudging through snow… BUT we still have to do one more photo-shoot," Maiko sighed. She let out a tired smile. "I need you two to go upstairs and change into something warmer if you need to or use the bathroom or whatever before we head back to the Yokote castle."

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other and then quickly agreed that they'd rather head out now and get the shoot over with.

The four of them waited in the lobby for a few more minutes until a couple of staff members came back and joined them on the journey to the photo-shoot site. Everyone got into the van and sat silently.

The two models sat in the back and Kuroko laid his head on Akashi's shoulder, startling the redhead for a second. He snuggled into Akashi's warmth and whined quietly which made the redhead smiled to himself and wrapped his arms the other's hip. The two of them leaned on each other to get some shuteye and the women in the van squealed to themselves. Maiko even snatched the photographer's camera to take a picture.

Sadly, the cute little scene was broken up when the van stopped. They were back where they started but now, there were people relaxing in the many kamakuras and walking around the site. Children were also scattered around, laughing and building snowmen, while their parents either stood by in the kamakuras or joined their activities.

Everyone hurried up the Yokote castle and got down to business. There was no doubt that everyone just wanted to get this over with and sleep in the warmth and comfort of their hotel suite.

After five minute Kuroko came out once more in an extravagant gown that made jaws drop. He was in a red ball gown where the top was sheer and was partially covered by stitched rose petals. The petals wrapped around his slender neck, shoulders, the front, the back, and the top-side of his arms. His hair was in a halo braid with loose pieces of hair flowing down and the only makeup he had on was mascara.

"Oh, Te-chan~!" Maiko squealed. "You're the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on!"

"Thank you Maiko-nee." His eyes shifted to the man behind her.

Akashi looked dashing. He was in a black three piece suit that was fitted perfectly, making his legs look longer than they were and slim, and his fiery red hair was tousled. He was leaning against a wall with a grin and his arms crossed, oozing with charisma.

"-chan. Te-chan!" Maiko exclaimed. She shook Kuroko by the shoulders and was pouting.

"Sorry."

"Mou~ Pay attention to me when I'm speaking~" Maiko brought her younger brother to Akashi and pushed him into the other's arms. The redhead caught him effortlessly and held him up by the waist. "Same thing I said to your friends Akashi-kun. I expect the best."

"Of course," Akashi smirked.

Once Maiko got behind the photographer to observe from the sidelines, Akashi flipped his and Kuroko's position without warning. There was a light gasp that escaped from Kuroko's mouth and then the bluenette closed his eyes for the impact to his back that never came, thanks to Akashi's hand.

"Are you frightened, Tetsuya?"

"More like startled."

Akashi chuckled lightly and he lifted the other's chin. "Let's go back to what we were talking about last time… That night, why?"

"Why what?" Kuroko cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Why were you dressed like a girl?"

Cerulean orbs glanced at Maiko and then back at Akashi. "Sister and brother. They dressed me up before I went to the party."

"Why did you let me kiss you?"

"I told you last time. I was going to tell you but then we kissed…" Akashi's heterochromatic eyes made him shift uncomfortably and he felt intimidated.

"Do you regret it?" The redhead held onto Kuroko's hand and slightly tightened his grip.

"What?"

"Do you? Do you regret what happened?"

"… No. Do you?"

"If I regretted it then I wouldn't be talking to you, much less be kind to you, Tetsuya." Akashi leaned in closer until their lip were two inches away from each other. "But let's make sure that I really don't regret it. What do you think Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun~" Maiko stepped in and placed her palm in between the two of their faces. "We got our shots so let's get changed. I don't want the draft make you guys catch a cold."

Akashi honestly wanted to glare daggers at Maiko but he felt a squeeze around his hands which stopped him.

"I'll talk to you later Akashi-kun."

MINI TIME SKIP

Ten minutes later, which included arguing with Maiko that he'd be fine walking back with Akashi, Kuroko came out dressed in a thick parka, jeans, and snow boots. The makeup and extensions in his hair was gone and he no longer looked… extravagant. He looked like a mediocre Japanese male.

Kuroko's eyes scanned the room and then out at the observation deck until they landed on Akashi who was leaning on the rails.

Unlike him, Akashi was absolutely not like the average Japanese male. Yes, he had the average height of one but he had looks. He was easily the center of attention thanks to his fiery red hair and exotic heterochromatic eyes. He had an intimidating aura, charisma, and a hell of a way to get people wrapped around his fingers one way or another.

"Tetsuya. Don't you know that staring is rude?"

"Yes but in this case I was merely searching."

Akashi smirked and motioned him to come closer. His arm wrapped around the thin waist and made them stand hip-to-hip.

"Why do you like me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Take a guess," Akashi responded.

"I... I can't. That's why I'm asking."

"Is it that strange that I like you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko could feel his heart beat faster and his ears grow warmer. "Yes... please tell me the truth."

"Tell me Tetsuya... do you believe in falling in love at first sight?"

"I... I believe in the idea of it. How about Akashi-kun?"

"It's trivial and a puerile concept."

"How romantic," Kuroko said sarcastically.

The redhead chuckled and brushed a stray strand of hair off of Kuroko's forehead. "However, I think that when I saw you, there was a spark, as cheesy as it sounds. At the party, I danced with you as an excuse to get away from business but it was enjoyable. And then during the countdown to midnight, kissing you was rather bold of me but it felt... right. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were a boy and then you running away before I could talk to you. I was... peeved and angry that I was deceived."

"Sorry." Kuroko looked down at his feet.

"But as the month went by, I realized that I was... distracted by you," Akashi said. "I must say when I saw you again I was surprised by this rare feeling."

"And what feeling would that be?"

"Intrigue, happiness, marvel, attraction," Akashi shrugged. "Take your pick."

"Akashi-kun, I don't understand. Why are you telling me this? What are you trying to tell me?"

The redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and then made them face each other. Their gazes hypnotized each other and it made the bluenette more confused.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want us to be something more than friends."

"Akashi-kun... Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, Tetsuya," Akashi said huskily. He leaned in and gave Kuroko a chaste kiss. The kiss was short and sweet but it was enough to make his heart race.

Kuroko was stupefied. His baby blue eyes were widened and he gripped onto the front of Akashi's parka. Red was creeping up his neck and he was trying his best to not hide his face with his hands and make a commotion.

"Tetsuya, what do you say? Please answer me."

"I..." Kuroko looked at the ground and then looked at Akashi's face. The redhead was looking at him with half-lidded eyes that gave off a loving vibe and Kuroko could feel his heart wrench for the next words he says. "I-I-I'm sorry Akashi-kun. "

Kuroko slipped out of a dumbfounded Akashi's arms, face flushed with embarrassment, shame, and happiness, and fled the observation deck before one of them could say anything else.

* * *

**Voila~ Chapter 3**

**Shit's going down~ And yes, this is going to be AKAKURO! **

**I don't know why but I was inspired by the song See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth to make this a AkaKuro fic. Idk I was just thinking of Akashi and Kuroko on the observation deck, staring out to the snowy town, and the song softly playing in the back ground. Daydreaming~ HOWEVER, this does not mean I'll stop messing with the rest of the GOM ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE (if you haven't already), and FOLLOW (if you haven't already)!**

**The Asterisks (*)**

\- **Shinkansen:** It's the Japanese Bullet Train Station. Travels all over Japan.

\- **Yokote Castle:** It's a 16th Century castle in Akita. SEARCH IT UP! IT TAKES LIKE 30 SECS

**\- Kamakura:** It's a small igloo-like structure. Usually there are blankets inside, a small cooking stove to make mochi or drinks, and candles are lit inside. SEARCH IT UP! I THINK THEY'RE SO INTERESTING

**-Harisen:** the slapping fans in anime

**If you want to see how Kuroko's outfits look like, look at my profile for the links :)**

**REMEMBER! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
